


A Personal Note

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Letters, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: Hanzo had been stuck for a few days on what to get Jesse for his birthday, and when he finally found the inspiration for a gift, he pours his heart out in the best way his words will let him.





	A Personal Note

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my loving partner, Elis, who's birthday was just recently. I'm honestly a bit late on this because of school and other responsibilities, but it is at least completed lol but all in all, I am glad to have Elis in my life and I am so thankful they are with me. I love them to no end. Happy birthday, dear!

Hanzo was really never one for birthday surprises. Or birthdays in general. It was always difficult to find the right gifts and inspiration was often late to come to him. His growing up were always stiff and formal, filled with his father’s business associates. So, when he came up with what he was going to do for Jesse’s birthday, he sprung on it. It wasn't going to get away that easily. 

Hanzo soon found himself at his desk, booting up his laptop. Jesse was away on a mission for Overwatch, so Hanzo had a lot of free time on his hands without Jesse being in arms’ reach. He was such an affectionate man, and quite distracting when he wanted to be. Even accustomed to him, after all the years, Jesse could still baffle Hanzo at times with all of his loving. 

Hanzo found himself stuck on that thought for a bit, as the Amazon Web page he'd originally pulled up stared back at him. Even the list of recommended purchases didn’t hold any inspiration. He figured that perhaps something more personal than an online purchased gift would be better for Jesse’s birthday? Jesse had enough material goods, and Hanzo could come up with something with more heart than an Amazon purchase. 

So, Hanzo pulled out a few sheets of paper from the pack under his desk and a pen from his holder. The blank canvas of the first paper looked up at him as he made a face of contemplation.

He really didn't have much of a plan.

Hanzo figured the words would just come to him, but his mind was empty. Thus, he made the immediate decision to not write the letter straight out, and that brainstorming would be the best first line of attack. He looked at the paper, tapping his pen on it. Yet, he couldn't think of anything.

Jesse was a wonderful being, whom words couldn't describe. Even if they could, there'd be too many to choose from. Jesse was handsome, beautiful, wonderful, caring, charismatic, exhilarating, joyous, adventurous, and so many more adjectives that started to flood Hanzo’s mind. He was able to think of them, but putting them into proper sentences was another thing. 

Hanzo sighed and rubbed his temple as he looked down at the sheet. A busy start was better than none at all.

~*~

“Hey, McCree! You got a letter!” Tracer announced, bringing an envelope over to Jesse in a flash. He took it with a smile and a nod, bringing it to his quarters he was staying in for the duration of their mission on King’s Row. Another omnic of higher standing was coming to the city, and the security detail requested more people on the job after the last time before the Overwatch recall. 

He looked the envelope over and noticed the Hanamura stamps on it before he saw who it was from, giving a small laugh. He knew Hanzo was old fashioned, but it was interesting to receive a letter; as most people sent emails rather than postal mail. It was a pleasant surprise. He tore the envelope open and took the letter out, giving a small chuckle. It was handwritten too. Hanzo was too sentimental for his own good. 

And it read…

“Jesse, 

I know this letter will be reaching you after your birthday, and I do apologize for that. Although, I figure you probably don’t mind. I have been wracking my brain, trying to find the right gift for you, but ultimately ended up empty handed. So, this letter is the best I can do until you return home. My gift to you, until then, are my words to you. But you are truly the gift.

You are the sunshine that warms my face and hugs me with warmth. You are the full moon, lustrous and illuminating my nights. You’re my first thought in the morning, and my last one at night. You are full of love and fill my heart until it flows uncontrollably of love for you. I have tried to search for the answers as to how I am so lucky to have you in my life, yet nothing has come to me. I am left speechless when my mind tries to find the words to describe you. You are ethereal, Jesse. You are adventurous, kind, charismatic, loving, and so many more words that would fill this paper to no end, and I will run out of ink by that point.

I cannot wait to see you and I will continue to count the days until you return. I love and miss you so much, my dearest Jesse.

Hanzo Shimada”

Jesse found himself a bit misty eyed by the end of the letter. He knew he was missing Hanzo, but not to the level he was on. He rubbed his eyes, chasing away his tears before they fell. He reread the letter a few times and gave a hard exhale, smiling at it.

“Don’t worry, darlin’, I’ll be back soon. I miss ya too...”


End file.
